


preview

by hi_i_1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_i_1/pseuds/hi_i_1
Summary: this is just a previewwarnings self-harm alcohol and suicidalthis is just the angsty-est bit it will have a fluffy ending
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	preview

so that is why Jess found her on the roof of l-corp with smashed bottles and sat at the very edge crying and saying she was sorry over and over again. that she should be in her mothers place at the bottom of the lake in Ireland. Jess immediately called Alex because she saw the news and unofficially knew Kara's secret. she told Alex what was going to get here as soon as possible. She then saw the blade in Lena's hand and cut her wrist saying how she deserved the pain that she felt for all the lives that she could have lost today.  
"Why does everything good I do always backfire? Why does no one love me? am I really as evil as everyone says I am?" was also being recited and Jess knew if she didn't do anything she knew she was going to lose her friend and boss. she slowly as to not startle Lena walked up to her and took the bottle out of her hand.  
"Lena, I’m going to take this out of your hand and do you think you can come inside for me"  
Lena shook her head "you don't need to carry the burden of pretending to care for me. You can go home, I mean everyone who cares about me winds up dead. You don't need to be added to the list. go home and you don't need to worry about me 'cause I’m fine"  
she sounded too calm and you couldn't even hear the fact that she was drunk. Jess needed a miracle because she hated seeing her boss like this. Jess pleaded with Lena to at least to come back from the edge even if it was only by a foot. She pleaded for 5 minutes before Lena gave in, which concerned Jess even more. After all you can never convince her to do anything


End file.
